


Celestial Kingdom

by Kaiios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiios/pseuds/Kaiios
Summary: Kaios Azur was born as the crown prince to the Celestial Kingdom, and grew up as a beggar on the streets without any means while remaining talented; but nobody know this. Hazel Edun is a Professor at the National School of Magic, determined to enroll in it Kaios and madly in love with him.





	Celestial Kingdom

Kaios Azur was born as the crown prince of the powerful and magnificent Celestial Kingdom, Leodas. Therefore the prince was a priori intended to enjoy a peaceful life and to reign in a kingdom that has prospered for millennia now; and this through rains of light, rocks and ice. Let's just say that the rich and varied climate attracts many creatures of all kinds and travelers from all around the world.

Indeed the nation of sky is a vast territory that floats in the air, above the water on the ground. The laws of nature are inventive; for example vegetation sometimes grows upside down and is rooted in skylights, columns of rock grow up hanging from clouds, water currents are quite random and there are even floating water over some seas. 

What's more the architecture is equally impressive. Above celestial springs of luminous water are built arc-shaped dwellings, and machines of time running through the water and the clouds thanks to wires of light that are encrusted by arcs in the earth to regulate and connect everything. All of this with pillars of earth surmounted by flowers of light which serve as sources of energy.

It is in this world that Kaios was born. In a world where royalty is respected, coveted, envied, cherished and loved by all; the royal family of the Leodas Kingdom is the treasure of the nation and thus the heir reflects what is most precious for the nation and what must be protected at all costs. King Celus Leodas and his wife Queen Uriel have long lived a happy and loving marriage in the majestic palace of the Leodas royal family.

The royal couple reigned peacefully until the day Uriel announced to her husband that she was pregnant with their first child.

Uriel ran to Celus and clutched at his top to shake him. "Celus, Celus, I'm pregnant, do you hear me?" she said in a trembling voice with tears in his eyes.

Celus then suddenly and tenderly took his beautiful wife Uriel in his arms. "N-No, you're not lying to me again, I hope?!" laughed almost hysterically Celus while trembling of excitement.

"No, no you fool, it was just a fool's joke last time I was joking ..." Uriel giggled as she remembered her Celus' face every time she joked about being pregnant. It's so funny and hilarious how i get him easily with this everytime, he drops his guard around me and trusts me, thought Uriel while smiling lovingly.

"The April Fool's Day you did it to me in December in May and in July of the same year, I remind you!" replied shocked while looking somewhat sullen Celus although his eyes still remained fixed affectionately on the belly of his wife.

Uriel could not help but smile and put a light kiss on Celus's cheek. "Yes, yes of course I apologize again for this, sorry I was just bored ... but do not worry this is for real now. I have a wonderful little baby in my belly and we will be so happy the three of us. I already love him so much. "

"Me too Uriel. Me too. Our love." pronounced Celus while moving his hand on the belly of Uriel in a soft gesture. 

Uriel then placed her own hand on his and hugged strongly the two loves of her life. She is now sure, her child will be cherished and the best and the most beautiful of all, together with Celus they will rise him as the heir to the throne and with the biggest and largest heart, they will love their baby with all their strenght and could die for him. 

The royal couple wept tears of joy at birth of their first child, named Kaios Izarion Leodas. This beautiful little prince will one day be King of my Kingdom; thought Celus while caressing tenderly Uriel's hand in her sleep and the hair of his endearing little kid of now seven months.

"You makes us so happy my small little one...so much." whispered gently Celus to the ear of his beautiful Prince while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He threw a few glance on the right and on the left to check if anybody is there and if his wife is still well asleep. It's all clear, he thought with relief. 

Captain of the Royal guard, Gale Raiden is what you could call the right arm of the King. He makes alone the best friend of Celus, his best advisor, his bodyguard and the protector of Prince. While doing his usual patrol in the evening at the Palace he could not stop himself from hiding behind the door of the room of the Prince because he swears having heard noises. 

"Huh is it not true that you are the most beautiful and cutest and the cutest and the most adorable of all babies? Aren't you my sweetie? Oh but i love you do much." cooed Celus on Kaios while kissing him everywhere leading to laughter from the latter with a smile to die for on his baby's face. 

A real doting dad, how dares he says that Uriel is the one who spoils too much kaios ... I should film him; thought affectionately not without a trace of sadism Gale. He will never admit that he used his magic of light for more than half an hour to print this moment forever. It will make a good tool for blackmail; he justified in his head that it was absolutely not because they are adorable together. 

The Royal family was content. Five months later, the day when the Kingdom was ready to celebrate the anniversary of the Prince, an incident occured and devastated the entire nation. But it was even more for the Queen and the King who lost their dear child. 

"My baby has been abducted! Help!" cried the Queen injured by the culprit. The Queen fell on the ground and bursted in tears. The King cried in rage to kill who has taken his child and went out to top speed to order to his army to find his child. Gale dit everything and used all means to find his protege. 

Uriel and Celus did every efforts of the world to find Kaios. Absolutely everything. Papers research circulated across the nation, everybody attempted to find the Prince and was deeply affected by the tragedy which happened to the royal family. But the Prince was never found after being ripped from his family. Uriel and Celus were never again the same, Kaios remained a deep hole and a injury forever engraved in them.


End file.
